1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps, and particularly to an LED lamp with end holders preventing hydrosphere or humidity from entering the LED lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
As light emitting diodes (LEDs) come with the features of low power consumption, power saving, long service time, small size and quick response etc., LED lamps, such as LED tubes, gradually substitute traditional light sources. Generally, an LED tube includes a lamp shell to receive an LED module therein and a power module mounted at an exterior of the lamp shell. Hydrosphere will enter the lamp shell to destroy the LED module or directly destroy the power module.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the limitations described.